


Underwater Kiss

by SilverBardIcarus



Series: Klance AU month [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Boyfriends, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBardIcarus/pseuds/SilverBardIcarus
Summary: Lance is dating the transferred student for a few of months, but can’t stop dreaming about an underwater kiss. He doesn’t know if it was real or a memory, though it makes him feel guilty every time he’s with Keith. The sensation of his lips is the same of the man on his dreams, which makes things even worse. On top of that, his boyfriend is hiding something from him to the point of disappearing before summer vacation starts.





	Underwater Kiss

Underwater Kiss

 

Lance sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that morning; he earned an annoyed glare from Pidge.

“Are you okay, buddy?” Hunk asked, opening his locker of the workers changing room and picking his working clothes. The three of them had a part time job as lifeguard for the communitary pools; their mutual friend, Allura, invited them as soon as summer vacation started and rigorous training they’ve passed through ended, they were ready to work. And the pay was pretty decent too.

“Keith hasn’t been answering to my texts ever since summer vacation started.” he leaned on his locker, waiting the other two.

“Why don’t you… I don’t know, call him?” Pidge said, rolling her eyes. She was not happy to be guarding the kids pool and it was clear to see.

“I can’t! Not when…” he hesitated.

“When you’ve been having dreams about a guy kissing you?” Hunk completed, slightly teasing him.

“Yes! I can’t tell him I’m having a wet dream.”   
“Eww!” Pidge frowned.

“No, I mean literally wet because I’m underneath water and this guy comes and rescue me and we kiss…” he breathed slowly through his nose, crossing his arms.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what wet dream means.” Hunk chuckled “So what if you’re having them? You’ve dreaming about it ever since he transferred, after winter break.” 

“Six months already! I want it to stop.” Lance groaned. He couldn’t avoid thinking the thought that Keith’s kiss and the guy on his dream was the same; it was unfair to his boyfriend, he felt like he was cheating on him.

“Lance, the guy is head over heels for you. He’d understand if you told him you’re having a dream about your saviour.” Hunk attempted to make his friend reason. They entered different cabins to get changed.

Three years ago he visited his aunt who lived near the sea. He’d spent everyday surfing, picking shells on the shore, swimming. He only returned to the house to eat and sleep and his  _ tía _ would nag at him to be with his family instead of playing in the water the whole day; and always obligated him to take sunblock with him. 

One specific day, he sneaked out of the house in the early morning, before listening to the forecast prevision — another rule created by his  _ tía _ —; a storm was coming and by the time the rest of the family had woken up and noticed his absence, it was already too late. He still remembered the cold sensation of water entering his lungs, his legs incapable of taking him back to the surface. His body was starting to lose strength by the time someone embraced his waist and kissed him, blowing air inside his mouth. He instantly felt better. The smooth sensation of scales against his legs were itchy, but it was the least of his worries in that moment.

The next thing he saw as he woke up was his relatives worried faces; he was found in the shore, no one mentioned anything about a second person in the scene, no matter how much he insisted he had been saved by someone. They claimed it was his guardian angel, filled by a fearful reverence. 

“You’re right, Hunk.” he thought for a while and then agreed, “I’ll call him after my shift.”

He didn’t have to. It was almost night and he the pools were closed to swimmers; he was helping the employees to clean the pool when a coworker patted his shoulder.

“There’s a guy looking for you in the front gates.”

Although Lance didn’t want to raise false hopes, he spotted the familiar shape of his boyfriend at the distance and his heart raced. He was happy to see him but incertain if this was a breakup scene or not.

“Hey…” he said, his hands on his pockets and eyes cast down, awkward. “Sorry to come without telling you. Your friends told me you were here and I thought I should talk to you.”

Uh oh. This seemed like the end. Lance bit his lips; he wasn’t going to cry.

“I— Uh, can I take you somewhere? I want to show you something.” Lance had a blank stare. Now he was confused and the boy raised his eyes to him “Are you that mad with me?”

“Mad?! No, Keith, I was… Worried about you.” Lance held the hem of his shirt inside his clenched fist, uncertain of where to put them. “I thought you got tired of me.” he confessed.

The boy went to him and hugged him tight.

“I didn’t, I swear.” he breathed Lance’s scent; it’s smelled like sun, sweat and sunblock. He felt at ease inside his arms. “I’ve been hiding a thing for you, that’s why I’ve been distant. But I’m ready now.”

“Keith, you don’t need to say if you’re uncomfortable.” he pulled back and tilted his boyfriend’s head to give him a forehead kiss “If you stay around, that’s enough for me. I can wait.”

“I appreciate that, really.” he blushed. No matter how much time passed, he couldn’t get used to the delicate way Lance kissed him without even noticing he was doing it until he pointed out. It was overwhelming in a good way. He was as warm as the sun itself “I want to tell you, though.”

“Then I’m going to get changed and we can go. Gimme five?” he smiled to Keith, who answered with one of his shy one.

“Sure.”   
Keith had a secret. One that compromised his well being as much as the other like him. He reached the coming of age of his people and could go to the men land to learn how to leave among them. The boy who hasn’t left his dreams ever since they first met — under unfortunate circumstances but still — was the first one he wanted to meet. With the help of his older brothers, he transferred to the school he studied. Luckly, they ended up having the same classes. Lance blushed on the first time he put his eyes on him; the black haired transfered student was charming on his punk clothes and the dark colored mullets. He even used fingerless gloves. The cuban boy was the first one to approach him, flirting shamelessly. Keith, who already had a crush on him, was basking under his affectionate treatment. He had already set in his mind he’d ask Lance out; he was faster than him. Both ended up turning into a blushing mess, but both conveyed their feeling towards the other.

He was walking on his direction again, the sun shining behind his back as it set, making his dark skin shine like he was some sort of sun god. His dark blue eyes reminded Keith of home, and he could delve on them any day. His boyfriend was perfect in every way.

“Ready?” he asked, smiling.

“Always.” the tall boy winked. 

They walked hand in hand to Keith’s car. Driving is one of his favourite things about having two legs; he didn’t need to go walking everywhere on feet, it was tiresome.

He drove for an hour and Lance raised his eyebrows when they changed cities. By the the time they arrived at the place Keith wanted to take his boyfriend, the skies were painted in dark blue with glowing points illuminating the infinity dome, adorning the beautiful full moon, lonely on its pale glow above their heads.

“You wanted to show me the beach?” they walked barefoot on the cold sand; the sensation on his skin was ticklish. Because Keith didn’t answer him, he looked at the boy and found his eyes glued to the seas as if it was the only thing he saw in front of him. “Keith?”

He turned his eager eyes to Lance.

“Yes?” 

“What are we doing here?” his boyfriend blinked a few times, trying to concentrate on his words. He didn’t know he missed the sea that much. Six months were the longest amount of time he spent far from home.

“I’ll ask you something weird.” he said, his voice almost entirely engulfed by the strong wind. “Do you trust me?” he hesitated, begging silently for an affirmative answer; Lance nodded. “Can you enter the water and wait for me?”

“Keith,” he shivered and crossed his arms to escape from the violent whips of the wind “it’s night and I don’t really like entering the sea alone… Not ever since…” he shut up, not wanting to talk about the accident and the guy that didn’t leave his dreams.

“I know.” he confessed, caughting Lance by surprise “That’s why I’m asking you to trust me. You won’t drown, I promise.”

Lance was still trembling as he slowly walked towards the shore wearing only his underwear. He shouldn’t have decided to use his spongebob one this day, it made Keith giggle at his choice. 

The water hit his feet and the warmness was recomforting. He looked behind him and got surprised when he saw Keith taking off his shirt and loosening his belt. The poor boy blushed to the tip of his ears. He hurried to enter the water, going inside to the point the water reached his neck. Keith instructed him to do this and to not look back; he was proving he trusted the guy, although he was feeling unsettled as time passed and he didn’t heard Keith approaching him. 

Something slimy slided on his leg and he screamed.

“Keith, a shark is going to eat me!!” he shut his eyes closed; he didn’t want to see his death coming.

He felt a light peck on his lips made him open his eyes again. Keith pulled back and laughed, loud.

“A shark? I don’t see one anywhere.” he mocked his boyfriend, biting his lips to avoid laughing at the pout he had on his bottom lip.

“I felt it against my leg.” he was whining but he didn’t care.

“Like this?” it brushed against his leg again and he yelped.

“Keith! What are this?”

Keith backflipped inside the water. His lower half was covered in red fish scales.

His boyfriend was a fish.

A fish!!

“Is this “Shape of water”?!” he asked, worried. Keith splashed water on his face.

“It’s not. And I’m  _ not a fish _ . I’m a merman, you dork.” he giggled. His voice was more musical than he remembered, his grayish eyes glowed like lit flames.

Lance was there, lost in thought for a while. His boyfriend used the opportunity to conduce him by the hand to the deepest part of the ocean.

“Keith, I’m going to drown.” he grabbed Keith’s arms as if his life depended on it.

“I swear you won’t.” he turned to face his scared boyfriend, raising his hands to his neck. He was so close Lance could feel his breath against his face; he was inebriated by the sight of the guy he loved, his full lips more inviting than ever before. He stringed his arms around Keith’s neck as he was told to, and the merman swam backwards. Although he was carrying the tall boy with him, he was vertiginously fast. Lance’s heart thumped loud on his chest.

He had never seen him look so free, as if he had no worries in the world, if he could finally take a deep breath; it made him more attractive than ever to Lance. And slightly closer to the man of his dreams.

“ _ Oh no, I’m thinking about him again… _ ” he felt guilty. His face must have revealed his thoughts; Keith’s smile died and he furrowed his brows, worried.

“Do you hate me now?”

“No, Keith, never!” he was being sincere; if anything, he liked the merman more now, after being let inside his walls. “I was wondering why you brought me here, that’s all. Sorry if I spoiled our fun.”

“You could never…” he caressed Lance’s cheek; in between his fingers, there was flexible webs. They had the texture of a cat’s tongue “I brought here because this is the place we first met.”

“I could swear we first met in sch…” he stopped in the middle of his flirtatious remark by the heat on his face “H-here? You’re the one who saved me.”

“The one and only.” he gave Lance a toothy grin.

“I can’t believe you kissed me and didn’t give me your phone afterwards.”

Keith laughed loud, the sound echoing on the dark night.

“It wasn’t a kiss, it was mouth to mouth.” the witty said.

“It makes me want a real underwater kiss…” he suggested, flirting again.

“Take a deep breath then!”

Keith pulled them down. The feeble moonlight cast shadows on his beautiful face. They kissed for a long time until Lance had to go back up. He once again felt comfortable in the sea; once again Keith saved him and gave him the utmost happiness.

  
  
  



End file.
